


A Walk in the Park

by Starryfaris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Writing, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryfaris/pseuds/Starryfaris
Summary: What? As far as Suga was concerned their relationship was fine, it was better than fine. So Suga doesn’t understand where this has come from all of a sudden.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	A Walk in the Park

**“I think I’m ready to stop calling you my boyfriend.”**

_What?_ As far as Suga was concerned their relationship was fine, it was better than fine.

They were living together, they rarely argued and a day never went past without them showing how much they loved each other. Their careers and schedules were contrastingly different but they made it work.

It was the anniversary of when they met, they had just finished off a perfect dinner at their favourite restaurant and were currently taking a walk hand in hand at the park they frequent often.

They are standing in front of the pavilion that’s situated in a corner of the park, admiring the lights someone has adorned it with.

So Suga doesn’t understand where this has come from all of a sudden. Tears start forming in his eyes, he’s confused and his heart hurts.

Oikawa tugs on his hand to follow him but Suga’s feet won’t move.

“Come on Koushi let’s go inside the pavilion.” Oikawa says as he continues to pull Suga.

“No" he chokes out

“Come on, please” Oikawa insists

Suga can’t believe this is happening, Oikawa has just broken his heart and he’s acting like everything is fine. Suga's world has just come crashing down.

“NO" Suga says getting angry

“Seriously, Koushi...” Oikawa says as he grabs Suga’s shoulders and picks him up in his arms. Suga tries to fight it but Oikawa is carrying him into the pavilion.

Once inside, Oikawa puts him down. Suga is so ready to fight but he is in awe at what is in front of him.

The whole pavilion is decorated with pictures of him and Oikawa, they are connected by gold thread and fairy lights, each photo is accompanied with sweet words and in the middle propped up against the bench is a large card with the words, _‘Will you marry me?’_ in bold writing.

Suga turns around to find Oikawa on his knee, holding out a velvet box with a ring in it.

“Every card that hangs here are all the reasons I love you. I would have filled the whole park but then I’d have to deforest the whole country.” Oikawa smiles

Suga's heart stutters, the pain that was there a moment ago vanished, he buries his head in his hands and starts sobbing. It’s mixed with relief and elation.

“Koushi, what’s wrong?” Oikawa asks concerned

He gets up and encases Suga in a hug and rubs his back. They stand like that until Suga’s sobbing abates.

Suga wipes his tears and moves off Oikawa, Oikawa looks at him anxiously. Suga then jabs Oikawa in the stomach. 

“Ow, what was that for?” Oikawa asks as he rubs the injury

“I thought you were breaking up with me.” Suga says as his voice wavers and fresh tears escape his eyes

“What? no" Oikawa says as he pulls Suga back into his arms, “Baby, I’m so sorry"

Suga reciprocates the hug this time, he tightens his hold as he breathes in everything about Oikawa. He can’t imagine his life without Oikawa, he loves him too much to be without him.

Oikawa breaks the silence, “I’m pretty sure that when we got together, I told you you’re never getting rid of me" he cards his fingers through Suga’s hair. “I’m just making it iron clad now.” He chuckles

Suga breaks away slowly, he takes a step back and composes himself. He looks Oikawa in the eyes.

“Ask me" Suga says

Oikawa smiles, he clears his throat “Will you marry me?”

He nods, “Yes" he says with a wet chuckle

Oikawa beams, he takes the ring out of the box and moves to Suga. He holds the ring to the tip of Suga’s finger, “You know there’s no going back, once I put this on?” Oikawa says

Suga rolls his eyes and pushes his finger through the ring. Oikawa laughs, he pulls Suga into his arms and kisses him, Suga kisses back with more fervour. They break away resting their foreheads together.

“I love you" Suga says as he looks into Oikawa’s eyes

“I love you... Thank you for saying yes"

**Author's Note:**

> It's way too fast paced and I defo could have done better. 😭 I got lazy y'all.


End file.
